barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Making New Friends
Barney's Making New Friends is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on August 8, 1995. It contains the episode "On The Move (1995)". Plot, Characters, and Songs See On The Move (1995) for more information. Trivia *This video was released exactly five months, after the original airdate of On The Move (1995) *This video was rereleased in 1997 and became Actimates-compatible. *The VHS contains trailers for Barney Safety and Barney's Families are Special. *The UK release of this video included an activity pack. *BJ has more screen time in this episode video than Barney, thus making it the first and only time in which one of the little dinosaurs has bigger part than Barney. Clip from On The Move #Barney Theme Song (You Can Do It! (episode)'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) #Stephen is arrive and he leaving! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from A "Little" Mother Goose) #Lots of Friends of Numbers! Missing Barney! Number 10! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners! and That Makes Me Mad!) #Barney Diez Amigos (Carnival of Numbers! (episode)'s version) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from Carnival of Numbers! (episode) and Easy, Breezy Day!) #Barney comes to life (Easy, Breezy Day!) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Easy, Breezy Day!) #Hi Min (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) #Derek And Tina Surprise for Me!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from All Aboard!) #Move away! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney #Kenneth leave watch it!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from The One And Only You!) #Barney Looking Around My Neighborhood (1992 version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Hi, Neighbor? (episode) #Look for a BIrd!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) #Barney Kookaburra (1990 version) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along) #Kenneth and BJ like schools!!!!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move (with the audio) and Audio from Waiting for Santa, Barney in Concert and A Splash Party, Please!) #Loves it!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from My Party with Barney!) #Barney The Barney Bag (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney bag for derek and tina!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from My Party with Barney!, Waiting for Santa and The Backyard Show!) #Barney Friendship Song (A Picture of Friendship!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from A Picture of Friendship!) #Kenneth's Rocket!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Read with Me!) #Barney The Rocket Song (The Misgotton Moon's version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from The Misgotton Moon!) #Leaves!!!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) #Kenneth's Friend!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from Snack Time! and A New Friend) #Hi BJ and Kenneth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from What's In A Name?) #Kathy leaves for memory book!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from A Little Big Day!) #Barney I Like Autumn (1993 Version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Let's go to the classroom and make memory book!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from Safety First!) #Paint A Menory Book!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)) #Barney's Memory Book!!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from The Best of Barney!) #I Love moves!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Barney's First Adventures!) #Derek and Tina comes to visit (Clip from On The Move (with the audio) and Audio from Trading Places, It's Time For Counting! and Sing And Dance With Barney!) #Barney My Aunt Came Back (1994 version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Barney Live! In New York City!) #Derek and Tina loves school! (Clip from On The Move (1995) and Audio from On Again, Off Again) #I love school!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move (1995) and Audio from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)) #BMV Our New School (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from Music Video for Barney & Friends Episodes Audio from On The Move) #A Surprise for Derek and Tina's present and Say cheese (Clip and audio from On the Move and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney, Camp WannaRunaRound (home video), Having Tens of Fun! and Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) #Say cheese from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) #Derek says "Good Friends Are Making It For Us!" (Clip from On The Move and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Barney I love you Part 56 (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Everyone is Special! (episode), Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Round and Round We Go!) #Kenneth is a Picture to put in a memory book! (Clip and audio from On the Move and Audio from You Can Be Anything and Sharing is Caring!) #Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from It's Tradition!) #Barney comes to play (Up, Down and Around!) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) #Barney Says Segment (On the Move) (Found The Short Credits From: Rewind Eats The Tape) #And remember, I Love You! (Be a Friend's version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Be A Friend) #Barney End Credits (Caring Means Sharing!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) Audio from On The Move (1995) # Barney Theme Song (On the Move's version) (Clip from Barney's Night Before Christmas and Audio from On The Move) # The Cow Jump Over the Moon! (Clip and audio from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from On The Move) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Say cheese from On the Move (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! and Audio from On The Move) # Barney I love you (Season 3 version 3) (Clip from Everyone is Special (episode) and Audio from On The Move (1995) and You Are Special) # BJ leave from On the Move (Clip from Stop, Look & Be Safe! and Audio from On The Move (1995)) # Barney I love you Part 28 (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and On The Move (1995) # # [[Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (On the Move's version) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from On The Move) # Barney comes to play (On The Move) (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from On The Move) # Barney Says Segment (On the Move) ( # And remember, I Love You! (On The Move's version) (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from On The Move (1995)) # Barney End Credits (On the Move's version) (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! and Audio from On The Move) file:On the Move.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation